creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Roseblood Chronicles
Well...... this is a story I've been developing since School started (Sep 6 for me), so I've been DIEING to write this. I'm also planning to release concept art for some things in this story, so stay tuned! And I'll place music where ever I think it will help add. Sorry if this Offends anyone. Now, Storytime! PROLOGUE: The Year is 2020. Earth's Resources have been declining Ever since 2012, or "The Dark Days", it has been slowly dwindling down, with a major spike in rate of death. Nonetheless, Humans still survive, and recently, somehow a Major Spike in Population occurred, saving the Humans. But this resulted in a International Civil War (AKA The Apocalypse War), setting Country Against Country, but more Importantly, HUMAN VS. HUMAN. Chapter 1: A New Mission Character's POV: Kanaka Kurogane, Age 21 Location: Osaka Downtown Dojo of Salrees Vexare, Japan Time/Year: 12:52 PM, May 21, 2020 thumb|300px|right|Training Song CLANG! As The Katanas striked against each other, I Grit my Teeth in Frustation; Sazori was Tough to beat. "You're improving, Kanaka. Too bad you can't beat my Finesse" mocked Sazori. He swipes the Katana at my feet clumsily. I flip backwards, landing on the ground crouching. "Yeah right. You have as much finesse as a dead frog in a swamp!", Shouted Castor. He's our demolitions Expert, and Resident Joker. he's a Surfer, with his Surfer build, Long blond hair, a Blue jay tattoo on his right Cheek, that 17 year old attitude, and he Always drank Swine Blood, a pink drink with white swirls, which smells Hellish, and it causes the drinker to lose their taste for a time. I don't get why he likes it. "Shut up, Castor.", Sazori says, with a smirk trying to hide his embarrassment. Sazori Vexare here is the Lieutenant in the Kurogane JRC Squad, or the Japanese Recon Commandos. Sazori's Father owned the Dojo, and he passed away, giving the Japanese Resistance a new Training Ground. With his Tall, styled jet black hair, those cold, murky Green eyes, his constant insulting, critiquing, and Sarcasm, a calculating mind, 5'7 stature, High Reflexes, Agility, Stamina, and a infinite amount of skill, it's very improbable to kill him. I pull out 3 Kunai, and throw for his hands. Sazori simply pulls out a Wakizashi and deflects them easily. he sheaths the Wakizashi, and walks over to me. "Pathetic. Now, get up. Training's Over" I get up, as he says. Sazori, Castor, and I start heading towards the Elevator, as we are called down for a Important Briefing: Could potentially give us a Actual fighting Chance in the Civil war. It's funny that how I'm part of the Resistance War Council, and he treats me like some new guy every single day. Must be by the fact that he owns the Dojo, and he has for more Training then I ever had, added with his seniority in age. I easily readjust the tiny blood red tube that holds my hair in a ponytail. I let the two strands of hair fall down onto my chestplate again. With my Stylish Black hair, Brown, Remorseful eyes, 5'5 Height, Vast Knowledge, High Speed, and A Universal Compassion and Courage, I'm like a Archetypal Hero you'd find in your Frilly media. but I have one of the Darkest Paths Ever. with my Mother Dead by childbirth, My father assassinated when i was only a Day old, and a cruel life, I was lucky to get inducted into Army in 2013, when I was 14. When the Apocalypse War started, i changed Faction, as I find the Government now Extremely corrupt beyond help. Besides I'd Rather be a Hero Incidentally, then be a Villain Purposely. We reach the Subbasement, which is also level with the sewers. There ''are ''Advantages, like having easy access routes to the entirety of japan, and a low level of stealth needed, but it reeks of stuff that doesn't fit in this description, and there is a Chance of Troops falling into the Sewer water. Where the Elevator stopped, it was a little Air Lock fit for 9. The Air Lock is one of the only places that have fresh air, so we stay there a bit more. "You guys want some of my Swine blood?" Castor asks, with a sorta stoned look on his face. "Um, no. Besides, Between The Horrendous smell, and the Sewer water, There's no way I'd eat or drink down here", Sazori says with a disgusted look. "I agree with Sazori, but We should really be going. The Meetings starting, so we better hurry", I say. "Agreed", Says Sazori. We all take a huge breath, in order to not inhale the sewer air as much. I wrench the Steel door open, and the smell drafts in. We just simply walk out, and shut the door behind. The hallway is heavily adorned with paintings regarding the Japanese military. the floor is covered in a Grey Carpet. To the left are a series of doors, the Right,War decorations, and at the end is a Huge metal door, flanked by 2 Guards wielding electro pikes, where the meeting is held. We start walking down the hallway, with Castor Noisily Slurping his Glass of Swine Blood. We Arrive at the Doors "Names?", One Guard asks. "Sazori Vexare, Castor Wagner, & Kanaka Kurogane of the Kurogane JRC's", I say with Pride. "Entrance Granted", the other Guard says. they step aside. We walk into the Briefing Room. It's painted Blue, with Giant Blue Screens and Terminals lining the walls. A Giant Table is in the Middle, with small Stairs stemming form it, like a flower, each separated by a communications terminal, split into 8 parts. There are chairs scattered throughout, along with desks, and warm coffee fills the air. At the Desk sit 7 men, eachof them part of the War Council. their names are not to be disclosed at anytime whatsoever, so we pretty much refer to them by General, sir, and the sort Category:Comiclove